Seattle
Seattle is the largest city in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. It is located in the state of Washington between Puget Sound and Lake Washington, about 96 miles (155 km) south of the United States–Canadian border in King County, of which it is the county seat. Seattle in Days of Infamy After the Americans' first attempt to retake the Hawaiian Islands failed, Seattle became the home of the [[Hornet (Days of Infamy)|USS Hornet]], as she underwent repairs. Japanese H8K's frequented the port city, but due to its extreme range north, there weren't very many trips taken there. Seattle in The Hot War Seattle was the first American city to be struck by an atomic bomb in early hours of March 2, 1951 when a flight of Soviet Tu-4s launched an audacious attack on the western U.S. and other places in North America. Seattle was targeted because it was the home of Boeing.Bombs Away, pg. 146, 148-150. Ironically, the day before, Seattle Mayor Bill Devin had announced that Seattle's civil defenses were being expanded, and that air-raid warnings would begin the following week.Ibid., pg. 148. The bomb technically landed between Seattle and the suburb of Everett, damaging both.Ibid., pgs 148-150. Seattle in The House of Daniel While Seattle was impacted by the bursting of the Big Bubble, it wasn't to the same extent as other places in the United States. In fact, Seattle's comparative prosperity was bad for nearby Tacoma.The House of Daniel, loc. 5228, ebook. Seattle in In High Places In 2096, Seattle hosted the trials of several people who had misused Crosstime Traffic equipment to run a trans-alternate slave-trafficking ring.In High Places, p. 234-240, 260. Seattle in Southern Victory Seattle was the site of a major United States naval base. During the Second Mexican War, the Royal Navy bombarded the port.How Few Remain, pg. 324 Paperback. During the Great War a naval squadron based out of Seattle saw action against Canadian forces.American Front, pg. 59, HC. However, after the Japanese Navy reinforced the Royal Navy, the Seattle squadron was forced to remain in port.Ibid., pg. 469. During the Pacific War, the [[USS Remembrance|USS Remembrance]] was docked in Seattle for repairs''The Center Cannot Hold, pg. 434. after the Japanese torpedo attack that launched the war.Ibid., pg. 359. Seattle was part of the West Coast Football League. Their team was the Seattle Sharks.The Victorious Opposition, pg. 206. Though the weather in Seattle was generally considered undesirable, Sam Carsten hoped for a time that the overcast sky would prevent him from getting sunburn.See, e.g., ''Walk in Hell, pg. 52. It didn't.Breakthroughs, pg. 90. Seattle in Through Darkest Europe Seattle was one of the most important cities on the west coast of the Sunset Lands.Through Darkest Europe, loc. 63, ebook. Seattle in The Two Georges Wellesley was a major city in the North American Union province of Oregon. It was located on the east shore of Puget Sound near the border of Vancouver Province. It was here that Colonel Thomas Bushell and his two companions disembarked from the Empire Builder in order to catch a train to Prince George on their journey to Skidegate. They were surprised and dismayed to be accosted by a pack of reporters wanting to know what they were doing there and what this had to do with the theft of The Two Georges. Bushell repeatedly stated that he had no comment and successfully managed to get away from them in a taxicab to the train station. Seattle in Worldwar Seattle was destroyed with an explosive-metal bomb by the Race in retaliation for the USA's use of The Fat Lady to destroy Race forces in Chicago.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 475. Fleetlord Atvar chose Seattle in an attempt to disrupt American shipping. As a bonus, Vice President Henry Wallace, who'd been visiting Seattle in order to boost morale, was killed during the bombing.Ibid., pg. 477. References }} Category:US Cities Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Hot War Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:In High Places Category:Southern Victory Category:North American Union Cities Category:Through Darkest Europe Category:Worldwar Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in Worldwar